


You Belong With Me & My Sweetheart

by redbrunja



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties still made Elsa tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me & My Sweetheart

Parties still made Elsa tense.  
  
It was one thing to face her citizens in the summer sun, with Anna close by. It was another to be trapped in an over-crowded room with nobles whose families had ruled before hers came to power and representatives of nations that did not have Arendelle's best interests at heart.  
  
She just - she needed a moment or two of solitude.  
  
Two hours into the equinox ball, she slipped out, hoping to find a quiet room, somewhere to collect herself. But no - there were guests and servants  _everywhere_ on the lower floors. Elsa realized she was twisting her hands and couldn't make herself stop.  
  
She knew that her private quarters would have maids still fluttering about - but Anna's....  
  
She darted up the stairs, dashed into Anna's room. She pressed back against the door, her breath shaking in her lungs. It was thankfully dark, only the dim glow of the fire lighting the room.  
  
Elsa felt herself relax, just a touch, closing her eyes. She only realized she wasn't alone when Kristoff said, "that was quick," and put his hands on her waist. He picked her up effortlessly, lifting her to easy-kissing-height, and then he was- well, he was kissing her, his lips sure against her shocked mouth.  
  
It was only a moment - a brief press of lips and flash of tongue, and then Kristoff dropped her unceremoniously, backing away.  
  
"Uh, I can explain," he said, and tripped over the trunk at the end of Anna's bed. "I thought you were Anna, I swear, I would never have kissed you if I'd know it was you, Elsa, your majesty,  _never_  in a  _million_  years...." he waved his huge hands through the air, "not that you're not pretty, it's just, me and Anna... not that me and Anna.... ummmmm..." he trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Elsa picked herself slowly off the floor.  
  
"I know exactly why you're in my sister's room," Elsa said, voice chilly.  
  
Kristoff and Anna hadn't exactly been  _subtle_  about their romance. She felt the pinch of jealousy, just thinking about the way that Anna gazed adoringly at Kristoff whenever he was in sight (and sometimes when he wasn't). Maybe it was easier for other elder sisters, but Elsa couldn't silence the voice deep inside that said it wasn't fair, that she's lost all those years hiding in her room when she could have been with Anna, and now that she could be with Anna, Anna wanted to be with Kristoff. And Elsa could see the appeal, she really could. Kristoff may have been an awkward lunk, but he was also funny, and kind, and had a practical streak that balanced Anna nicely. Elsa wouldn't go so far as to say that it was a  _good_  match, but Anna  _had_  known him longer than one day before he started sneaking into her room. And Kristoff had thus far shown no deceitful tendencies.  
  
Elsa raised a hand to her lips. And clearly, he had talents of which she'd been heretofore unaware of.  
  
Kristoff was still looking at her nervously, waiting for her to... Elsa wasn't sure what he was waiting for her to do.  
  
Elsa drew herself up and Kristoff's eyes dropped to her hands, because - she followed his gaze - her hands were shaking.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't scare you, did I? Are you cold? Well, of course you're not cold. Are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Elsa said, stiffening her spine and intending to go sweeping back into the ballroom, even though walking directly into hell would be preferable.  
  
"Elsa!" Anna said, swinging out from behind the door. "You're upset. I can tell. But I think you should kiss Kristoff again, that would probably help."  
  
Elsa jerked her head back in shock, ice spiraling up her arms and out from her feet.  
  
She knew that she and Kristoff were both staring at Anna in shock.  
  
Her sister nodded decisively. "Yeah, I think you should."  
  
"Anna, I cannot simply  _kiss_  your....." she gestured from the curling toes of Kristoff's shoes to his head and back down again.  
  
Anna stepped fulling inside her bedroom and put her hands on her hips. "Why not?" she asked. "Don't you think it's a good idea, Kristoff?"  
  
Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..." he started. "You won't be mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad when it's  _my_  idea?" Anna said.  
  
"Well, okay, " he said, leaning down and kissing the corner of Elsa's mouth, very softly. Elsa rested her hand against his cheek when he would have pulled away. She kissed him this time, deep and careful. When she stepped back, his lips were shiny with frost and his eyes were glazed.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
Elsa rocked back on her heels and then Anna was there, her hot hands gripping the waist of Elsa's dress. "See?" Anna said. "I told you kissing him was a good idea." She grinned, mischievous, and then kissed Elsa as well. It wasn't a sisterly kiss, at all. Anna's lips were soft, her tongue boldly licking into Elsa's mouth. Elsa following were Anna lead, mirroring Anna, and when they parted, both of them with hearts beating fast, Kristoff looked between them with an expression like he'd been hit on the back of the head with a tree branch.


End file.
